


The Lost

by Witherskellie



Series: The Lost [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witherskellie/pseuds/Witherskellie
Summary: hey, this is a story I've been working on for a while. the main plot is that an aasimar ends up getting whisked away to another world. a world where everyone is part animal. She ends up meeting a bunny girl with a power she cannot control. Anyone she touches wither's away and dies. can they survive? Read to find out.
Series: The Lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639189





	1. A whole new world

Darkness. An inky blackness seemed to stretch on forever in all directions. A sense of ease that felt like sleep pervaded her.  
"Niamh." a soft but firm voice seemed to emanate from everywhere at once.   
She tried to open her eyes, to move something, but nothing happened.  
"Niamh." the voice repeated a little louder this time.  
She began to feel a tingle but she couldn't place where it originated from. She tried to move again but was met with the same result.   
"Wake up." the voice spoke, the words reverberating through her very being.  
Suddenly her eyes flashed open and she gasped like she had been holding her breath for a long time. She sat up sputtering for a bit coughing up water. Then she saw a radiant glowing being in front of her. She couldn't make out the feature but they were an average height humanoid. Long hair cascaded down their back and they appeared to be wearing some sort of dress or robe. She was about to speak when the glowing being spoke.   
"It's not important what I am." they told her.  
She glanced around. She was in a shallow basin filled with water. There were four candles on stands around the edge of the basin. They were evenly spaced, dimly lighting the cave.   
"You died." The glowing being remarked.  
Her eyes widened. Fangs, a bright light, than nothing flashed in her mind. She cradled her head in her hands trying to make sense of this. That's when she noticed she was naked. She was an aasimar with tan skin. She was four and a half feet tall. Her eyes were a bright red and her hair was long and snow white. She had pointed ears and a modest bust. Large quite fluffy wings stretched from her back. She blushed and wrapped her wings around herself.  
"I saw it happen and scooped up your soul. I constructed quite a nice new body for you. Very nearly identical to the last one." The glowing being continued.  
She lifted a finger and was about to speak again.  
"How do you know I'm telling the truth? I suppose you don't." The glowing beings voice didn't falter.  
She cocked her eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.  
"You wish to speak for yourself? I can allow that." The being replied casting a hand forward gingerly.  
"Why am I naked?" she blurted, covering her mouth after.  
"I could only carry your soul to this reality. All your things are lost to you." The being explained.  
"Can you take me back?" She asked desperately.  
"No, you would need to die again and I have no intention of repeating this." The entity told her slowly and steadily.  
She frowned.  
"I suggest you rest here a bit before heading out. Good luck." The entity continued.  
"Wait a minute!" she called out standing up.  
"The rest is up to you, Niamh." The entity told her.  
"No, don't go." Niamh began.  
The entity slowly vanished, motes of light lingering where they had been.  
"I still have questions!" Niamh pleaded reaching out, but they were already gone.  
The cave grew cold now that the entity was gone. Niamh dropped to the floor hugging her knees.  
"At least give me something to wear." She cried out futilely.  
Nothing happened. An image of a lamia flashed in her mind bringing a tear to her eye.  
"Who am I." she sobbed.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
A figure ran down the street. They were clutching a cloak tightly around them. Their feet clattered on the cobble path as they ran.  
"Hey!" a voice called after them.  
They glanced back, their hood slipping off their head revealing long white hair and crimson eyes. A gasp sounded from some nearby people.  
"That's her!" one of them shouted stumbling back a step.  
"I hear she eats children." A woman cried out visibly shaken.  
She ducked around a corner and kept running.  
"You need to pay for that!" the man that was pursuing her called out.  
Her floppy ears bobbed as she ducked and weaved past a group of people, many of which gasped upon seeing her.  
"I think she touched me! I think she touched me!" A woman gasped.  
The pursuer, a pig man, was not far behind, violently pushing his way through. She glanced back her eyes narrowing, a frown spreading across her face. She eyed an alley, did a quick turn and slipped inside. The man chuckled to himself.  
"Well now you've done it. Nowhere to hide in there." He remarked as he walked over.  
He stepped inside the alley expecting to see her frantically trying to find any way out. His mouth hung open. He looked this way and that. She was nowhere in sight.   
"How does a grown woman just vanish?" He thought aloud scratching his head.  
He shrugged and walked away, failing to notice the small white rabbit with red eyes cowering in the corner.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Niamh had paced in the cave for a good long while in the vain hope whatever it was would come back. She had been covering herself with her wings, but they were starting to cramp. eventually she decided to explore the rest of the cave. Nothing, there was not so much as a scrap of this or that. There was however a tunnel. Clearly staying here wasn't working, but she was still hesitant to venture out. She barely knew who she was, let alone what lay outside.  
"It has to come back right?" she pleaded, her head in her hands.  
She stared at the pool for a moment. she sighed and began to slowly make her way to the tunnel. The tunnel was rather dark and she couldn't tell how far it went. She went and grabbed one of the candles. Niamh walked slowly to the entrance. Unlike the chamber she was in now it looked man-made. She began to slowly venture down the passage. The tunnel was a square corridor made of large sturdy bricks. The passage seemed to go on forever. The tunnel had to end at some point, right? She began to get impatient and started walking faster. This soon turned into a light jog. then She was full on running. No end in sight, the same stones over and over. She had to stop, she gasped for air, hunching over slightly. It was at this moment some wax dripped and hit her hand. She yelped and the candle fell from her hand, hitting the cold hard floor and rolling away. the candle went out in the process.  
"No!" she cried out as the light died around her.  
"No!no!no!no!" she muttered as she felt along the floor for the candle.   
Her eyes widened as a memory popped into her mind. In the memory she was in a dark room but she could see perfectly.   
"What?" she gasped pulling her legs close to her body.  
"I...I don't understand." she stuttered tears forming in her eyes.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
She glanced out of the alley. Nobody was watching, so she moved away from the corner. She assumed her humanoid form than cautiously scanned the street to make sure nobody had seen her. When she was sure she was safe she grabbed a cloth sack she had tossed in a different corner among the trash. She reached inside and pulled out a loaf of bread. She began to nibble on it, her bunny teeth tearing away small chunks. Tears began to form in her eyes as she ate.  
"Why was I born a monster?" she whispered sorrowfully.  
Her bunny nose wiggled causing her whiskers to twitch slightly. She wiped the crumbs from her face and grabbed the bag again. She reached in and pulled out a ripe tomato. She took a large bite into the tomato, juice dripping down her cheek. She savored it for a moment.   
"What are you doing?" a small voice sounded.   
She jumped causing her to sputter and choke for a second. She quickly stuffed her food back in the bag. There was a small deer child staring up at her inquisitively. She stammered a bit taking a step back.  
"My mom tells me not to eat outside." The child continued.  
The bunny girl had a panicked look on her face. What if their mom showed up? Her anxiety swelled causing her to stammer as she tried to speak.   
"You're really pretty. Can I touch your hair?" they asked walking slowly up to her.  
"N...n...no. please go away. Don't touch me." She pleaded.  
Before either of them could continue there was a loud noise. A brick had sailed inches from her head smashing against the alleys far wall. A very angry deer woman stood at the entrance to the alley.  
"stay. Away. From. My. Child." She growled through gritted teeth.  
The deer woman snatched her child's hand and pulled them away.  
"But mom." the little one protested.  
"No buts! stay away from that demon." She spat angrily.  
The bunny girl slumped down and cried.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Niamh had gathered her composure. She was determined to get out of the tunnel. She stood up and felt for a wall and began following it. she slowly worked her way through the tunnel hoping she was going the right way. Before long she could see light pouring into the tunnel up ahead. She smiled as she ran towards the entrance. She shielded her eyes as they adjusted to the change in light. She had just exited the side of a mountain into a forest. There was a small clearing around the entrance. She stretched her wings feeling the sun on her skin. She smiled and giggled a little. It was so refreshing to be out of that cave. She scanned the area. There wasn't a path through the autumn colored foliage of the forest. She pondered for a moment tentatively flapping her wings. she was feeling rather drained and hungry. She considered flying over the forest but was worried about running out of steam and falling. She sighed and pulled her wings in tight behind her as she began to work her way through the forest. She walked carefully trying her best not to step on any sticks or stones. She ducked under branches and carefully climbed over fallen logs. At this point it was starting to get dark out. She shivered a little from fright and the cold. The small noises all around her in the underbrush making her nervous. An owl hooted causing her to jump a bit. The bushes rustled behind her and she froze. She slowly turned her head towards the noise. Her eyes scanned the area, anxious thoughts running through her mind.   
"W-who's there" she stammered expecting something, someone, to leap out at her.  
There was a tense silence, but nothing happened. She released the breath she was holding. Niamh turned around and continued on her way. Before long she reached the edge of the forest. There was a large field with a river running through it. Built inside a bend in the river stood a town. Her face lit up.  
"Yes, Finally!" she exclaimed happily.  
Suddenly another memory came to her. She was chasing a monkey man through a city. The memories were becoming more vivid. With a shake of her head she shooed the thought from her mind. She began to walk down the nearby path to the town.  
The town had no grand walls, but there was a small collection of brick and cobble buildings. Towards the edge there were several houses made of wood. There was also a small port. Since it was night, there was but a few people out and about. She was a bit nervous but hopefully someone would help.   
A woman was walking by so Niamh tried to get her attention. The woman took one look at her, gave her a dirty look and walked around her.  
"I just want..." Niamh began when the lady starred daggers at her, making her flinch.  
She hung her head for a moment before looking for another person to ask for help. She spotted a pig man in a suit and ran over to them. She put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.  
"Hey, mister." she began putting a small smile on her face.  
He swatted her hand away.  
"Don't put your filthy hands on me!" he growled angrily.  
She pulled back startled by his reaction.  
"I'm not interested in your services!" he continued spitting at her feet.  
"No, I just need..." she began desperately reaching her hand towards him.  
His face turned bright red with anger. He back handed her, sending Niamh sprawling to the ground.  
"Was I not clear?" he barked down at her.  
She whimpered and began to curl up. He looked down on her like she was trash. He clenched his fist and kicked her in the chest.  
"You disgust me!" he bellowed as he stomped off.  
She just lay there, curling up, her wings wrapped around her. A tear rolled down her cheek. A small group of people had watched all this take place. There was a weasel in a black jacket leaning against the wall. His hair was slicked back. To his sides stood two wolves, both having a good amount of muscle. They had their arms crossed. One of them glanced at the weasel.  
"Check out this one." He commented making sure to wink.   
"Yup." The other wolf added.  
The weasel grinned.  
"Piggy has no taste, but that's his loss." The weasel remarked standing straight and messing with his hair a little.  
Both the wolves chuckled at this.  
"Come on boys, let's go have some fun." The weasel continued.  
He began to strut over and the wolves followed. Niamh was sobbing at this point. The weasel kneeled down next to her.  
"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he inquired putting a hand on her shoulder.  
She slowly pulled her wings back a little.  
"W-who are you?" she stammered through tears.  
"Me?" he began putting a hand on his chest.  
"Why i'm just a fine upstanding citizen, I saw what happened with officer Yards over there and I just can't do nothing." he weaved craftily.  
"You can help me?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Don't worry, we'll give you just what you need." he continued offering to help her up.  
The two wolves grinned eagerly as Niamh hesitantly accepted his hand and allowed him to help her up.  
"I'm rather hungry, do you have any food?" she inquired timidly.  
"Of course, We'll fill you up, you can trust me." he said grinning at her.  
She pondered for a moment and slowly shook her head yes.  
"Great! It's this way, it isn't far." he told her as he began to pull her along.  
The wolves high fived each other as they followed behind. They led her down a couple streets and soon came to an alley entrance.  
"This is it." he said gesturing towards it.  
He put his arm around her back gently guiding her inside. The alley was a narrow passage between buildings. There was a wooden fence blocking the other side. trash was strewn about the space. Niamh looked around steadily getting more nervous.  
"I-I don't understand." she stammered.  
"You know what we want. Don't get coy with me." The weasel replied.  
He looked her up and down for a moment. He grabbed her breast squeezing it slightly. Her face went red and a small noise escaped her. She pulled back away from him, closing in on herself.  
"N-no! no! no! I'm not into that." She told him her voice shaky.  
"Everyone enjoys it." He declared, full of himself.  
"Just let me do my thing and you'll feel so good." He commented slowly as he casually closed the gap between them.  
She glanced around frantically. The alley was too narrow to fly, and the wolves were guarding the entrance. She was trapped. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"I just want some food and clothes!" she cried keeping her distance.  
"You do this for me and i'll give you all the food you can eat." the weasel spun craftily.  
The wolves snickered at this. Soon her back was to the fence. she curled up and began to weep. He crouched down besides her, a wicked grin on his face.   
"It'll be over soon." he remarked reaching towards his belt.  
Before he could continue there was a clatter. The weasel glanced back at the alley entrance the wolves shrugging. Then a figure lept over the fence, landing in front of the weasel. The figure turned towards the weasel revealing the crimson eyed rabbit. Her face was contorted with anger and her eyes seemed to glow.  
"What the!" the weasel called out startled.  
With one hand she pulled the jacket sleeve up and with the other ungloved hand, grasped his arm twisting it behind his back, putting him in a lock. The weasel screamed, his arm already beginning to discolor. The wolves stood agape at the scene.  
"The witch." one of them muttered.  
A look of fear was plastered on both of their faces.  
"Don't just stand there you idiots, do something!" the weasel cried out.  
They looked from the weasel to the bunny, then each other.  
"Sorry, but you're on your own." one of them said before they both fled.  
The weasel screamed again, the area around where he had been grabbed was now black. small bits were flaking off. The bunny shoved him causing him to stumble a little before regaining his balance. He clutched his arm wincing in pain.  
"Go rot somewhere else!" the bunny roared at him.  
With that he fled in a hurry disappearing around the corner. The bunny girl quickly pulled her glove back on. She knelt down next to the trembling Aasimar, a look of worry on her face.  
"Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" the bunny girl asked sympathetically.  
Niamh slowly nodded yes, beginning to rock slightly.  
"I think you need this more than me." the bunny girl commented removing her pink cloak.  
she was wearing a blue dress under it. She gently wrapped the cloak around Niamh. Niamh stopped rocking and looked up at the bunny, wiping tears from her eyes.  
"W-what's your name?" Niamh stammered.  
"Uh, that's a good question." the bunny girl replied scratching her chin.  
"I don't really remember, but out of all the things they call me, I'd say Wither is my favorite." the bunny continued.  
"Wither." Niamh repeated looking up at her.  
"Are you able to get up?" Wither inquired offering a hand.  
Niamh slowly stood up putting her arms through the sleeves.  
"Th-thank you." Niamh managed.  
"No need to thank me, do you have a place to stay by the way Miss Pigeon?" Wither inquired.  
Niamh's face changed suddenly, anger creasing her tear stained cheeks. She slapped Wither across the face. Wither stood there stunned for a moment wondering why that had happened. Then a dark realization crossed her mind. Without thinking about it Wither grasped Niamh's hand and looked it over. It looked normal, nothing was happening.  
"How is this possible?" Wither muttered aloud.  
Before she could continue her train of thought she got distracted by the sounds of a crowd approaching the alley. Wither glanced at Niamh and then the crowd and lept over the fence.  
"There she is! It's the witch!" one of them called out.  
"She cursed tat poor weasel!" another shouted.  
"I bet she was intending to sacrifice this young woman!" Another added.  
Most of the crowd went to pursue Wither, A lot of them armed. A cow woman however stayed behind and approached Niamh.  
"Are you okay hon, did the witch hurt you?"she soothed.  
Niamh shook her head no. the cow woman looked her over, putting her hand to her chin.  
"Doesn't look like she cursed you." she continued.  
Niamh shivered a little, her legs giving out, causing her to slump on the ground. Tears began to pour from her eyes.  
"Are you alright?" the cow gasped.  
She knelt down and grasped her hand.  
"Please come with me to my house, you really shouldn't stay here." she pleaded.  
Niamh glanced away for a moment before shaking her head yes.  
"It's going to be okay sweetheart. I've got you." the cow lady soothed as she helped her up.


	2. Things settle down

Wither ran, the mob of townsfolk catching up on her.  
"Don't let her get away, she will pay for her crimes!" one of them shouted.  
The rest of the crowd shouted their agreement, lifting their torches and weapons high. This was bad, she had been sloppy. She felt like such an idiot for giving her cloak away. It would be impossible to blend into the background now. With the coming winter she wondered if she should give up. A tear trickled down her cheek. She still had one more trick, but if they saw her do it she was finished. Was it worth it? She shook her head and clenched her fist. There was no way she'd just lay down and die. She ducked around a corner and was about to use her trick when she noticed something. The group had split and cut her off up ahead. Her eyes went wide.  
"No." she muttered softly turning just as the others began to draw near.  
Wither ripped a glove off and thrust a palm at them.  
"Stay back, I'm warning you!" she shouted aiming her palm at different people as she took a few steps back.  
She was surrounded. The townsfolk murmured amongst themselves. Nobody was feeling brave enough to get any closer.  
"You filthy stinking monster!" an older weasel woman hissed.  
She chucked a rock at wither, her projectile clattering at Wither's feet. Wither desperately began looking for a way out of this. Just then the pig man pushed past the weasil woman.  
"What's the matter, have you lost your nerve!" he grunted at the crowd.  
a murmur went through the crowd.  
"She cursed one of our own, we can't let that go!" the pig man roared.  
"Can she curse us from here?" one wondered.  
"Will striking her with a weapon curse me?" another theorized anxiously,  
"We need to appease her before she kills us all!" A third person suggested,  
Wither spotted a fence she could hop and figured this was her best chance to get away. She made a break for it. The pig man growled and snatched a bow and arrow from someone. As Wither was leaping he took his shot, pegging her in the leg. She cried out in pain and landed hard on the other side of the fence. The pig man grinned evilly and thrust the bow back at it's owner.  
"We've got her now!" he chuckled.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
The cow woman opened the door to her house and ushered Niamh inside.  
"This is my place, please make yourself at home." she told Niamh as she walked timidly in and looked around.  
"The names Diane by the way and who might you be?" the cow lady inquired.  
"Niamh." she replied softly, struggling with the cloak a little.  
her poor confined wings were cramping.  
"Not much of a talker, huh?" Diane began.  
"Please follow me upstairs hon, you're safe here." She continued as she began climbing the stairs.  
Diane led her to a bedroom and began rummaging in a drawer.  
"What size are you hon?" she called behind her.  
"I'm... not sure." Niamh replied hesitantly.  
"Hmm... well I have a good feeling this will fit you." Diane said holding up a dress.  
Niamh let the robe fall away revealing her wings. She stretched them eagerly. Diane put her hand to her chin and looked down at the dress.  
"I guess it needs a couple changes." she commented with a chuckle.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Wither groaned in pain as she rolled over to access the damage. The arrow had pierced her right thigh, Blood seeping from the wound. She grabbed hold of the arrows shaft biting her lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying out again. she snapped the arrow and pulled it out, A noise escaping her as she did. She struggled to her feet, gritting her teeth. She leaned against the wall for support. She ripped a strip off the bottom of her dress and tied it over the wound. She staggered along using the wall to keep her standing. She started getting woozy, her head spinning.  
"No! damn it no." she gasped trying her hardest not to pass out.  
she spotted a bush nearby and hobbled over to it. She morphed into a bunny, passing out under it's branches.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
"There we go, all done." Diane said proudly holding up the dress.  
While she was working Diane had suggested Niamh put on some undergarments, socks and shoes. Niamh had done so and had been waiting patiently for the dress to be ready. Niamh reached out to take hold of the dress. Diane however held it out of reach.  
"Let me help you put it on." Diane said calmly.  
"OK." Niamh replied holding her hands up so Diane could put the dress on her.  
Diane slipped the dress on her. Niamh's fluffy wings popped out of the holes Diane had incorporated for them. She flapped them softly really enjoying how the dress felt on her.  
"I bet you could really use some food, child." Diane cooed.  
Niamh's eyes went wide for a moment.  
"Wait, what. I'm not a child." Niamh commented.  
Diane looked down at her sympathetically.  
"I'm so glad we got there when we did. who knows what that witch would have done to you." Diane replied holding her arms out for a hug.  
Niamh eagerly accepted the hug.  
"Now why don't we make you a nice meal and you can tell me more about yourself?" Diane offered.  
"Yes, that would be great!" Niamh began before something occurred to her and she took a step back.  
"No meat though, I don't eat that." Niamh sputtered.  
Diane gave her a confused look.  
"Where have you been living child?" She began.  
Niamh tried to speak up again but Diane cut her off.  
"The consumption of any animal flesh has been expressly forbidden for many generations." Diane finished looking more concerned than before.  
Niamh was lost for words. she remained silent looking at the floor.  
"Come, I'll give you a lesson or two in cooking." Diane told her smiling again.  
Niamh followed silently as they descended the stairs.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
The pig man and a few of the townsfolk that decided to stick around approached the other side of the fence Wither had lept.  
"She couldn't have gone far. spread out and search!" He barked at the others.  
They went about their task as he walked over to the fence. He knelt down and picked up the arrow pieces. He smiled as he looked them over. he dropped them and scanned the area. He quickly noticed a trail of blood. he stood and began following the crimson droplets. The blood trail led to a bush and the pig man grinned wide. He reached forward and parted the foliage. What he found was a small bunny with a wound on it's thigh. He frowned sympathetically at the little critter and carefully eased the branches back where they were.  
"Any luck finding her yet?" he called to the others.  
"No!" one of them called back.  
"Not here either!" another chimed in.  
he put a hand to his chin. how was she disappearing like this. Was she perhaps using some kind of magic to escape.  
"Keep searching!" he barked back.  
He would destroy this witch no matter what, it was his duty after all.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Niamh had greatly surprised Diane. The way she took charge once they had gotten to the kitchen. She had went straight to chopping vegtables, picking spices and cooking it on the wood burning stove like it was second nature. Diane felt proud of her for being so responsible already. Niamh tasted the sauce her wings fluttering slightly, she had done well with it.  
"Do you have any parents here?" Diane inquired.  
Niamh froze a frown forming on her face.  
"No." she let out slowly as she went back to what she was doing.  
"Do they know that you are here?" Diane continued.  
Niamh sighed and bit her lip for a moment.  
"They... aren't with us, I'll never see them or anyone else I know again." Niamh muttered.  
Diane gasped and walked over to hug Niamh.  
"Oh no, was your village destroyed? You poor thing." Diane soothed patting her head.  
Niamh returned the hug sobbing into Diane's chest.  
"There there, let it all out." Diane told her patting her back.  
"I think I should finish the cooking, just take it easy, OK" Diane asked her.  
Niamh slowly shook her head yes.  
"That's my girl" Diane replied and went to tend to the food.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Some time latter the food was ready. They had set the table and began to eat.  
"Have your parents told you about the glorious one?" Diane inquired.  
"Who?" Niamh asked between bites.  
She was famished and was practically inhaling the food.  
"Your parents didn't tell you about the deity that watches over us?" Diane asked rather surprised.  
Various gods flashed in her mind, none of them called the glorious one as far as she knew.  
"um, no. I'm not familiar with that one." Niamh replied.  
"I'll have to teach you about them latter. They are surrounded by a Divine light and an abundant warmth." Diane explained.  
Niamh's mouth hang open and she dropped her fork. She had been talking to this world's god earlier. Thoughts raced through her head. She stood up suddenly her chair falling behind her.  
"Can he be summoned?" She inquired eagerly.  
Diane looked confused by this.  
"Well first of all that isn't the proper way to address them, and furthermore they are a fickle god. You can pray to them, but they probably won't answer it." Diane informed her.  
Her heart sank. She had thought she had found a way back. She sighed and righted her chair and grabbed her fork.  
"Are you doing alright?" Diane inquired visibly worried.  
"I'm fine." Niamh sighed.  
Niamh ate a few more bites of food.  
"I want you to stay with me, I don't think it'll be safe for you alone out there." Diane offered.  
"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Niamh replied timidly.  
"Of course I'm sure. You can use my daughter's room." Diane began before pausing.  
A single tear rolled down Diane's cheek.  
"She... is off adventuring but you are free to use the room." Diane managed.  
"I don't really have anywhere else to go. So I can stay here for now." Niamh replied.  
Diane smiled silently.  
"I'll go prepare a bath for you." she told her.  
"That sounds nice, thank you." Niamh replied  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning Niamh awoke early. She changed out of the pajamas Diane had given her and back into the dress. She crept down the stairs and approached the door.  
"Morning!" Diane called to her.  
"Oh hi. Just wanted to get some fresh air." Niamh replied a little startled.  
"Oh, while you are out can you grab a few things from the store for me." Diane asked her.  
"yeah, of course." Niamh replied.  
"Splendid." Diane said handing Niamh a small cloth bag, a basket and a piece of paper.  
"Be safe out there, and please stay away from the witch." Diane pleaded.  
"O...okay." Niamh stuttered as she left.  
The sun was just beginning to rise. A jolt of excitement coursed through her. She flapped her wings tentatively at first before slowly raising off the ground. She flew higher doing twirls as she did. It was a while since she had a nice flight. The town and river looked so small from up here. She looked about enjoying the scenery. She swooped back down landing by a fence next to a couple buildings. She was about to go about her business when she heard a small noise. She looked about trying to place it when she noticed a nearby bush. She carefully approached the bush, Kneeling down besides it. Niamh carefully parted the branches and came face to face with a small white rabbit. The two of them stared into each others eyes for a moment. Niamh gasped at noticing the wound.  
"Hold on little fellow, I won't hurt you." Niamh assured the bunny.  
The bunny stayed still watching her. she slowly scooped up the bunny placing her in the basket she was carrying. The bunny looked at her quizzically. She slowly reached to pet the bunny, who flinched slightly at first but soon showed enjoyment.  
"Do you mind accompanying me shopping, little bunny?" Niamh inquired happily before beginning to the first store.  
Things were going well. She bought an ink well, some paper and a few food items. Niamh had also procured another large cloth bag to hold them in so as not to crowd the bunny. Last on the list was candles. She located the store and walked inside.  
"Hey there." the shopkeeper called out greeting her.  
she nodded and went to browse their selection. They had a wide selection of candles and holders. She was about to pick out some when she felt a hand on her shoulder. A chill ran through her when she realized who it was. It was the weasel.  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" he began snarkily.  
Terror filled her eyes. She tried to pull away but he squeezed hard on her arm.  
"I lost my arm thanks to you!" he roared.  
Sure enough his arm was gone. His shoulder had fresh bandages on it.  
"They had to amputate it, you owe me you little bitch!" he continued angrily.  
Niamh didn't know what to do, she started crying.  
"No, leave me alone!" She managed through the tears.  
"You're the whore though. So just do your fucking job." he growled at her.  
He squeezed harder on her arm causing her to cry out. The bunny frowned reached up and bit his arm. He cried out and his grip loosened, allowing Niamh to get away from him.  
"You little bitch!" he cried out.  
Niamh bolted, Running out of the store. She ran a ways before stopping under a tree. She began to rock, tears pouring from her eyes. The bunny leapt into her lap and put a reassuring paw on her.  
"T-thanks." Niamh replied, her tears slowing a little.  
They stayed there until Niamh calmed down. She collected her things and stood up.  
"I hope Diane isn't mad I was unable to get candles." Niamh sighed.  
The bunny looked up at her and chittered slightly.  
"Yeah it will probably be fine." Niamh reassured herself.  
They got back to Diane's place without issue.  
"i'm back!" Niamh called out as she walked inside.  
"How did shopping go? Diane inquired as she came to greet her.  
She still had broom in hand. Niamh handed Diane the things she had purchased.  
"I wasn't able to get the candles." Niamh informed her anxiously.  
Diane looked at her and gave her a warm smile.  
"That's okay, I'll pick some up tomorrow." Diane reassured her.  
A small smile appeared on Niamh's face.  
"Now who is your little friend?" Diane inquired.  
"Oh, it's a little injured rabbit I found. Can we keep her? Niamh replied looking up at Diane with doey eyes.  
"That's fine with me, but you need to be responsible for them." Diane told her.  
"You won't regret this, thanks mom." Niamh replied cheerfully.  
She covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. Diane Chuckled and hugged Niamh.  
"Oh, her name is Ruby by the way, cause her eyes look like gemstones." Niamh explained.  
The bunny was visibly embarrassed by this, hiding her face under her paws.  
"That's nice deer. Please go get ready for breakfast." Diane replied.  
Niamh excitedly ran upstairs depositing Ruby in her room. Before she left she turned to the bunny.  
"Don't worry, I'll bring you some tomato." Niamh told Ruby with a smile.


	3. One thing led to another

Having washed up in the bathroom, Niamh came down to the kitchen to have lunch. As they were eating Niamh spoke up.   
"I'm confused about something. Why doesn't anyone seem to like Wither?" Niamh asked.  
Diane frowned poking her food with her fork.  
"She's bad news." Diane sighed.  
"how come?" Niamh replied inquisitively  
Diane sighed and looked up to see a pleading look from Niamh.  
"You really want to know about Wither that bad?" Diane inquired.  
Niamh shook her head yes.  
"And you won't take no for an answer?" Diane continued.  
Niamh once again shook her head yes.  
"Fine, from what I know she was assigned male at birth and this bothered her greatly." Diane began, taking a break for a sip of water.  
"This bothered her so much she sought out a witch to acquire a body that matched her true self." Diane continued.  
Did she find a witch?" Niamh inquired.  
"Yes, and the witch fulfilled her desire, for a cost." Diane told her.  
"What sort of cost?" Niamh wondered aloud.  
"That wither would have to be a witch too, and she's been cursing people since." Diane finished with a sigh.  
Niamh pondered this for a moment.  
"Maybe it's something they Can't control." Niamh offered.  
Diane looked at her sympathetically.  
"I told you what I know. Just promise you won't go looking for her." She pleaded.  
"Yeah, I promise." Niamh replied, both of them returning to their food.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
-1 week later-  
Autumn was in full swing now. the colorful leaves now scattered across the ground. Niamh awoke to sunlight streaming on her face. With a great yawn she arose from bed. Ruby noticed she was awake and padded over to her from the foot of the bed settling on her lap.  
"Good morning Ruby." Niamh greeted her warmly.  
They had applied ointment to the wound, and it was just about healed. Niamh patted Ruby on the head, then gently moved her so she could get up. Ruby bounded out of the bed, Niamh now tending to her hair with a brush. She got dressed and scooped up Ruby in her arms. She practically flew down the stairs.  
"Bye mom, see you latter!" Niamh called as she opened the door.  
"Don't you want any breakfast first?" Diane called back poking her head out.  
"No thanks! I'll grab something on the way there!" Niamh shouted happily.  
She readied her wings and lifted up a ways and began flying above the path. She waved at several people, many of them greeting her back. She gracefully landed by a fruit stand and handed over a couple coins for an apple.   
"Good to see you again, Niamh." the owner of the stand told her.  
She smiled and he returned the gesture. she stepped to the side and pulled out a small knife. she cut a small piece of apple and gave it to Ruby. The bunny nibbled happily on the tasty snack. She gracefully ascended once more, flying a bit before landing in front of a brick building. She straightened her hair and walked inside. The building was a post office. there was a counter and a door leading to the back on the far wall. Niamh walked over to the door and stepped inside. there was a short hallway on the other side. Niamh walked down to the last door on the left. She opened the door and stepped inside the room. Niamh placed the bunny gently on the ground. She went to her cubby and grabbed her uniform.  
"This is my new job!" Niamh told the bunny excitedly.  
The bunny stared at her, scratching her ear a little.  
"I was a librarian... uh, in a past life I guess." Niamh mused before shrugging.  
The bunny blinked and tilted her head slightly. She went behind the curtain and changed into her work uniform.  
"How does it make me look? Does it make me look fat?" She inquired jokingly.  
Ruby rolled her eyes at this one.  
"I'm going to be delivering mail! Want to hop in my sack? Just promise not to make a mess." Niamh commented giggling a little.  
The bunny closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. The bunny assumed her humanoid form. Niamh's mouth hung open in surprise.  
"I like you, I really do. I just can't stay your pet forever." Ruby sighed.  
"Wither? B-but how?" Niamh stammered.  
"I honestly prefer Ruby. It's the best thing Anyone's called me." Ruby replied wistfully.  
Just then Niamh realized something.  
"Wait, you were there during that?" she gasped.  
Ruby nodded yes causing Niamh's face to go red. Ruby let out a long sigh.  
"I can't stay here, that pig wants me dead." Ruby explained.  
Niamh fidgeted nervously. She took a deep breathe looking into Ruby's eyes, her hands clasped.  
"Please, take me with you." Niamh pleaded.  
"No! I wouldn't wish this life on anyone. Besides, things are going well for you here." Ruby replied.  
Tears were beginning to form in Niamh's eyes.  
"You've got a job, a home, friends and a loving parental figure. If you come with me you'll probably die." Ruby warned grimly.  
"I have so many questions though! Everyone claims you are an evil witch, but you helped me!" Niamh cried out.  
"So I did." Ruby replied flippantly  
Ruby turned to leave.  
"Who are you?" Niamh asked desperately.  
"I wish I knew." Ruby replied as she opened the door and disappeared down the hall.  
"And why do I love you." Niamh muttered under her breathe.  
She went about her job glumly. She flew from house to house slipping letters into mail boxes. All the while she expected to see Ruby. For her to say she had changed her mind. That maybe she too had feelings for her.   
"You know what! Forget this! I need to find Ruby."Niamh concluded tossing her mail bag to the ground.  
She flew around town as fast as her wings could carry her. She looked for any sign of the white rabbit. She was beginning to get tired so she landed to give her wings a break. She leaned up against a building, sighed and stared at the sky. She had begged Diane to let her get a job, but on her very first day she had messed up already. Maybe it wasn't too late though. Maybe she could go grab the mail bag and finish her job. She went to take flight but suddenly someone grabbed her hand.   
"Hey, where do you think you're going? You still owe me." the weasel spat at her.  
Her face contorted with rage and she grit her teeth.  
"You...." she began angrily swinging at him with her free left hand.  
She hit him right in the jaw with a solid punch. He reeled back from the hit. He lost his balance and fell on his back.  
"You fucking bastard!" she screeched as she jumped on him and started pummeling his face.  
"I hope you get cursed by Ruby again!" she spat angrily as she continued to punch.  
A small crowd had formed around them murmuring amongst themselves. Two of them grabbed one of Niamh's arms each and pulled her off him.   
"No! Get off of me! He deserves this!" Niamh screeched.  
She glanced across the crowd then down at the weasel. His face was bloody and he wasn't moving. She stared down at her bloody hands, tears forming in her eyes.   
Did you hear what she said?" Someone commented.  
"Yeah, something about Ruby cursing him." another replied.  
"But isn't that her Rabbit?" the first one replied.  
A sense of dread came over Niamh.  
"No! No! I have to go! Niamh cried struggling to break free of their grasp.  
"No, You aren't going anywhere." The pig man said pushing his way through the crowd.  
He looked down at the weasel and shook his head.  
"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" he asked not even looking at her.  
She looked down for a moment.  
"I didn't mean to. he..." She began.  
The pig let out a sigh and turned to face her.  
"He's a slime-ball, I know, But that doesn't mean you're off the hook." He told her.  
She remained quiet staring at the ground.  
"Do you know who he was?" The pig man inquired.  
"No." Niamh replied softly.  
"He may not look it but he's the mayor's son. You'll be lucky to end up in prison." He informed her with a smile.  
She started to struggle again, her eyes going wide.  
"And that isn't even the end of it. I Knew you were trouble once I set eyes on you. I'm never wrong about these things." He gloated with a chuckle.  
"Niamh! Niamh!" Diane called as she drew near.  
She tried to approach Niamh but the pig man stopped her.  
"Sweetheart, what happened? Are you alright?" Diane asked already quite emotional.  
"Your daughter killed Fredrick and most likely has connections to the witch." He told Diane smugly.  
She glanced at the weasel then at Niamh, Tears forming in her eyes.  
"Scott, please help my daughter. It must have been a mistake. I-I can't go through this again." She pleaded with him.  
"The laws the law ma'am. There's nothing I can do about it." He replied.  
He did his best to sound sincere but couldn't help but smile. Diane began to cry but Scott ignored her. "Now if you'll excuse me Niamh is coming with me. I've got a lot of questions for the little whore." He stated cracking his knuckles.  
The people holding Niamh moved so he could cuff her. He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. she grunted slightly as he wasn't being very gentle with her. She struggled a little but he was unfazed.  
"I'm sorry mom." Niamh called out as he carried her away.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
He had taken her to the police building. There were three officers talking out front, but they stopped and saluted him.  
"I've got a prisoner, going to get her processed." he informed them.  
They nodded in agreement and he proceeded farther inside. Before long he reached a set of stairs leading down at the bottom of the stairs. He unlocked the door and walked inside, casually dropping her on the ground. she groaned softly as she struggled to right herself. she didn't make it far before he came back and locked the door. he had grabbed some rope from a hook on the wall. he walked over to her and kicked her down onto the ground on her face. He put one knee on her back causing her to cry out. He grinned and used the rope to bind her wings tight, making her wince. He grabbed the handcuff chain and casually dragged her across the floor to where a hook hung from the ceiling. There was a scrape on her cheek a drop of golden blood trickling down. She groaned as she tried to find footing. He undid one of the handcuffs and put it back on with her arms above her. He picked her up by the handcuff chain and left her dangling from the hook. She grit her teeth, kicking her dangling feet.   
"H-hey, what are you doing." Niamh gasped.  
He adjusted the chain so her feet barely touched the ground.  
"Please. Say something! What are you doing? Are you going to kill me?" She inquired fearfully.  
He turned around and looked her in the eyes grinning. A chill ran down her spine.  
"You are going to answer all of my questions honestly, Alright." Scott began turning back to a small fireplace he was stoking.  
He turned back around holding a hot poker. Niamh's eyes went wide.  
"Help! Help me please! He's going to hurt me!" She cried out desperately.  
He got uncomfortably close to her making her flinch.  
"Tell the truth and you'll be fine," He replied.  
He then bent down and unbuttoned her top. Her heart began to beat faster and she began to hyperventilate. He pulled open her shirt and pulled off her skirt.  
"Relax, that's not what i'm doing, Whore." He spat angrily.  
She squirmed uncomfortably wishing she could cover herself.  
"Now then, we can begin now." He said hefting the poker.  
"Question one. Are you a witch?" He inquired.  
"No." Niamh replied honestly.  
He glared at her making her sweat a little.  
"Liar!" He growled.  
He pressed the hot poker tip to her side making her scream.  
"I repeat, are you a witch?" He pressed readying himself.  
"I'm not lying! I'm not a witch!" She insisted.  
Scott shook his head as he burned her side again. Her cries of agony fell on deaf ears.   
"Maybe next I can do your face. Write what you are on your forehead. Maybe pluck all your feathers out." He contemplated putting the poker back in the fire.   
He paced around her slowly.   
"Are you a witch?" he repeated reaching for her wing.  
"N...yes, yeah! I'm a witch!" she cried out desperately.  
"I knew it." he replied confidently.  
Niamh breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Question two. Is your bunny Ruby the same being as the witch Wither?" Scott asked watching her closely.  
"No." She cried out instinctively.  
He frowned and tugged harshly at a few of her feathers plucking multiple. She grit her teeth and wish she could glare at him.   
"I'm telling you, Ruby is not the witch." She growled.  
He sighed disappointedly as he pondered for a moment.   
"I wonder" he mused making Niamh sweat.  
He jabbed his finger at the spot he ripped the feathers from sending a jolt of pain through her. she cried out panting afterward.  
"I swear, Ruby is just a normal bunny." Niamh insisted.  
A rage began to swell inside Scott. He went and grabbed the poker from the fire.  
"No! no! Wait!" she called out.  
He didn't listen and pressed the poker against her left eye. She screamed in agony, Scott enjoying every second of it.  
"The bunny, She's my familiar. She's a demon." Niamh spun.  
He pondered that for a moment.  
"That's fascinating." Scott mused.  
He went to a nearby desk and jotted down some notes.  
"Are you working with Wither?" Scott asked her without looking up from the desk.  
"Y-yes." Niamh stammered.  
He accepted this answer with a nod.  
"One more thing. Where is Wither?" he inquired getting up and drawing near.  
He had the poker ready.  
"Um, last time I saw her was at the post office. We went our separate ways." Niamh replied wistfully.  
"I gotcha." Scott replied putting the poker away.  
"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He remarked cruelly as he brought her down off the hook.  
She groaned as he hoisted her onto his back.   
"I'll take you to your cell now ma'am." He informed her chuckling slightly.


	4. Autumn festival

Niamh paced in her cell. The police had given her a simple dress to wear. She rubbed her eye. Scott had left a scar across it and it's vision had clouded somewhat. She sighed, wondering how Ruby was doing. Just then she heard footsteps approaching. She tensed up, fearing the worst. When she saw who it was a small happiness rose in her.  
"Mom!" she called out rushing over to the bars.  
"Dear great glorious one, what have they done to you?" Diane gasped sympathetically.  
"He questioned me." Niamh began, looking down.  
Diane held Niamh's hand through the bars.  
"He made me confess to being a witch. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I don't know what to do. I'm scared." Niamh cried.  
"I've got you, there there." Diane soothed hugging her through the bars.  
"Can you tell me about what happened with the mayor's kid? I want to help you." Diane inquired gently.  
Niamh looked down at the floor before looking back up at Diane.  
"The night we met he had tried to rape me. Ru... W-wither saved me. I... I think I love her." Niamh admitted expecting rejection.  
Diane pondered this new information for a moment.  
"If In had known I probably would have killed him first." Diane joked, getting a smile from Niamh.  
"I'm your mom, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." she continued.  
Niamh once again heard footsteps approaching. A sense of dread filled her.  
"Your times up!" Scott called out as he approached.  
Niamh fled to the farthest corner of her cell closing in on herself.  
"I'm going to do everything I can for you Niamh." Diane began.  
Scott scoffed at this, spitting on the ground.  
"I'm going right to the mayor with this, sweetheart." Diane assured her.  
She pointed a finger at Scott, her brow furrowed.   
"And I'm going to report you for abuse of power." Diane snapped at him.  
"Yeah,yeah." Scott replied dismissively as he led Diane out.  
A small smile crept across Niamh's face, having found a spark of hope.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The mayor was at his desk, busily tending to paper work. He was feeling irritable. He already had the upcoming festival to plan for but this Wither nonsense and his son's murder complicated things. He looked up having heard what sounded like a commotion. He furrowed his brow wondering what was going on outside his office. The doors to his office flung open startling him slightly. An angry cow woman stomped in followed by a timid looking Cat woman.  
"Ma'am, you can't just barge in on the mayor. You need an appointment." The cat called after her.  
"Mayor, this is an urgent matter! I need to talk to you now!" Diane told him ignoring the cat.  
The mayor sighed putting what he was working on away.  
"I'm always ready to help a constituent in need." he told her faking a smile.  
He shooed away his secretary. He put his hands together and leaned forward slightly.  
"So what seems to be the problem?" He inquired.  
"It's about my daughter, Niamh." Diane began.  
He narrowed his eyes and frowned.  
"That boy of yours tried to rape her before and I bet she was just defending herself." Diane iterated.  
"Excuse me." He growled irritated.  
She slammed her hands down on his desk.  
"Your boy was a scumbag who harassed my daughter! Don't take this out on her!" she shouted.  
He stood up fast, his chair falling over.  
"Mrs. Brook, how dare you impugn my families character! That little bitch of yours is just a demon child! One you scooped up off the street no less!" He roared back.  
"She's a sweet child, not that you would know what that's like!" She spat angrily.  
"It doesn't even matter. she already confessed to being a witch." he chuckled with a shrug.  
"No! Officer Yards clearly tortured her! She was coerced into saying that!" Diane argued, raising her voice.  
"Officer Yards is a fine upstanding policeman. He would never do that." he replied getting a little cocky.  
"You've got to be kidding! He's a psychopath!" Diane screamed losing her patience.  
"She's getting what she deserves, and frankly I hope she rots. A demon child like her will never feel the divine light of the glorious one." he commented.  
Diane threw a punch at him hitting him square in the face. He cried out, her punch having broken his nose.  
"G-guards!" He called out.  
Two alpaca people rushed into the room grabbing hold of Diane.  
"Get her out of here!" the mayor barked.  
"Don't worry, we'll put her in a cell right away." one of the guards replied.  
"No, just take her outside." the mayor told them.  
he motioned for them to go away.  
"Wait, why not jail her, Mister Walker?" one wondered aloud.  
"I want her to watch her daughter burn." he remarked flippantly.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Five days had come and gone. The night of the festival had arrived. The town was decorated with many streamers and banners. All of them had an orange and yellow color scheme. There were many autumn leaf wreathes and other such leafy decorations. There were lanterns and carved pumpkins with candles inside, casting a warm glow on the town. The main square of the town had stalls set up. Many of these stalls were selling food. on the far end of the square a stage had been erected. Niamh had been lead up on the stage in cuffs by Scott. Her wings were once again bound. The mayor and a few others were also on the stage. A crowd of people was milling about, many of them talking about what was in the center of the square. There was a small raised stone platform with a metal pole in the center. a small pile of dry straw was resting on the base of the platform. The mayor stepped forward and addressed the crowd, holding high a torch.  
"Welcome everyone, to the one hundred and tenth annual divine light festival!" the mayor called out.  
The crowd cheered at this.  
"May the divine light of the glorious one shine on you all!" he continued smiling wide.  
"And also on you!" The crowd chimed back.  
"This one is quite special though! we have captured a witch!" The mayor called out.  
A murmur swept through the crowd.  
"Now I ask you, in place of the usual offering of food, should we instead burn the witch!" he declared.  
Without hesitation the crowd began to chant 'burn the witch'. A smile spread across the mayor's face.  
"Well, the people have spoken." He said gesturing to Scott.  
The crowd parted leaving a path to the platform in the center of the square. Diane however stood stubbornly in the way. She whipped out a kitchen knife and glared at Scott.  
"I won't let you kill my daughter!" she yelled angrily.   
a murmur swept through the crowd.  
"No mom, don't do this. I'ts okay." Niamh pleaded.  
"W-what? Don't tell me you've given up, cause I haven't!" Diane shot back.  
Diane began to charge at Scott with the knife. The officer pushed Niamh to the ground. He waited for Diane to get close then dodged to the side. He disarmed her and put her in a hold.  
"It'll be fine mom. I may die here but the memories of the good times we had will live on." Niamh told her, tears forming in her eyes.  
"No, don't talk like that! Run away! please!" Diane pleaded.  
Niamh sighed one of her tears running down her cheek.   
"I've accepted this. I may not like it but it's my fate." Niamh told her.  
The mayor pulled her to her feet and began walking her to the center of the square.  
"You have so much to live for, Don't throw it away!" Diane called out tears in her eyes.  
The mayor tied her to the pole and stepped off the platform. He readied the torch and smiled.  
"Any last words, witch?" the mayor inquired.  
"No, I'm ready." Niamh replied closing her eyes.  
He dropped the torch and the hay quickly caught on fire. Smoke billowed up causing her to hack and cough.  
"No!" Diane Bellowed, tears pouring from her eyes.  
Scott grinned evilly.  
"The third times the charm, Diane" He commented cruelly.  
Just then Ruby emerged from the crowd. She was wearing a black cloak now. The mayor backed away from her in fear.  
"It's the witch, Wither, she's here!" he gasped.  
The crowd began to flee, fearing the witches curse.  
Ruby got close to the platform and whipped out a small knife. Scott let go of Diane and tried to intercept Ruby. Diane however grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. She punched him right in the face, knocking him down. By now Ruby had cut through the rope. She scooped up Niamh, who had already passed out. Ruby ran off with Niamh in her arms. Scott groaned as he got up.  
"You're going to regret that." He threatened Diane.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Niamh's eyes fluttered open. She saw the starry sky in the gap between the trees around her. She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. Ruby was nearby tending to a small fire. She noticed Niamh was awake and beckoned her to come over to her. Niamh shook her head no vigorously, inching a bit farther away. She pulled the blanket she had been lying on around herself and began to rock slightly. Ruby looked concerned and came over to her, Kneeling in front of her.  
"Are you alright?" Ruby asked her.  
"The fire." she replied softly, a tear running down her cheek.  
Ruby looked back at the fire before patting Niamh on the head. Ruby got up and walked over to the fire, throwing dirt on it to put it out.  
"Why did you come back? Why did you save me?" Niamh inquired shakily.  
Ruby stared back at her, very concerned.  
"You have a lot to deal with as it is. I'm just going to get in your way." Niamh sighed.  
"No, don't say that." Ruby replied coming over and hugging her.  
"Niamh accepted the hug and leaned into her sobbing lightly.  
"I shouldn't have left, I was wrong and i'm sorry." Ruby continued, stroking Niamh's hair. Niamh blushed slightly and looked down.  
"Is it alright if I ask you a question?" Ruby inquired, pulling out of their embrace so she could see her face.   
"Yeah, go ahead." Niamh replied wiping her tears away.  
"I was wondering why you slapped me that one time. I'm still kinda confused about that." Ruby asked her.  
"Oh that. It's just when people call me pigeon it feels like they are saying I'm not special or important. Is that stupid?" Niamh replied looking down.  
"no, not really. I can sort of understand that." Ruby assured her.  
Niamh gave a small smile at this.  
"So, if you aren't a pigeon, what are you? If you don't mind my asking." Ruby inquired curiously.  
"oh, I would be an Aasimar." Niamh replied simply.  
"I'm not exactly familiar with what an aasimar is." Ruby admitted.  
"I'm basically part divine and part elf. One of my ancestors made love with a god or deity. It stayed dormant for a generation or two though, so both of my parents are elves. Aasimar are typically tall, charismatic and beautiful, but i'm not really any of these things." Niamh explained happily with a bit of sadness at the end.  
"You are beautiful though." Ruby replied making her blush again.   
Niamh stood up suddenly startling Ruby a little.  
"It's my turn to ask you some questions." Niamh declared pointing at her.  
Ruby chuckled at this.  
"Are you actually a witch?" Niamh asked.  
Wither rose to her feet and looked Niamh right in the eyes.  
"No." She answered plainly.  
Niamh looked a bit puzzled, scratching her head.  
"How are you able to turn into a Rabbit though?" Niamh inquired.  
Ruby cam in close putting her face by Niamh's ear.  
"It's something anybody can do, but not everyone is capable of." Ruby whispered to her.  
Niamh pondered this for a moment.  
"Then what about cursing people? Niamh asked.  
"I was born with that." Ruby commented sadly.  
"That's not what Diane told me." Niamh commented.  
Ruby sighed and paced a little.  
"Those are rumors and lies." Ruby growled getting a little defensive.  
Niamh placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder to reassure her.  
"I..." Niamh began to say.  
She paused, blushing for a moment.   
"I don't think you're a bad person. I'm just trying to understand." She explained.  
The bitterness faded from Ruby and she wrapped an arm around Niamh. Their faces were very close now. Niamh giggled and uncomfortably. Ruby ran her fingers through Niamh's hair.  
"Is this not okay?" Ruby inquired.  
Niamh blinked before reaching around Ruby's neck, pulling her close into a kiss.  
"I... Love you." Niamh said between breathes.  
"I love you too." Ruby replied.  
She laid Niamh on the ground gently before going in for another kiss.  
"Wait a moment!" Niamh called out suddenly.  
Ruby stopped and blinked.  
"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked.  
"Could we just cuddle instead of having sex?" Niamh inquired sheepishly.  
Ruby smiled and rolled on her side next to Niamh. The two of them embraced , smiles on their faces.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Scott was patrolling the town looking for any sign of Niamh and Wither. He was having no luck and was getting frustrated.   
"They can't hide forever." he grumbled to himself.  
Another police officer ran over to him.  
"Did you find anything?" Scott inquired eagerly.  
"We saw smoke rising from the forest. They might be camped out there." They told him.  
He pondered this information for a moment.  
"Ready the men. Make sure everyone is well armed. We sweep the forest first thing in the morning." He replied with a grin.


End file.
